The fight
by densifangirl-gr
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have their first official argument. Tagged to 6x16 (Expiration Date).


**PRESS REALESE for **_**Expiration Date**_**: […] Also, Kensi and Deeks have their first official argument.**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

"How did it all begin?"

"I'm not very sure. It started this morning and it continued for the rest of the day."

"What was the fight about?" Kensi stared at her mother. The fight from this morning came back to her mind. And now that she was thinking about it again, it couldn't be more stupid. They fought for basically nothing.

"It…it was something stupid."

"It seems that it wasn't after all. So, how did it begin?"

* * *

She stretched her arms in the bed still lying on it. Her left hand touched the empty, cold bedside. She turned her head but he wasn't there. She took a look at the digital clock on his cabinet; 07:30. It was still early. She had a few more minutes to stay in the bed. And she wanted it. She wanted it so bad. But instead she sat on the bed and looked outside the door which was left opened. She wasn't seeing him anywhere.

She put on her jacket that was in the lower part of the bed and stood up. She walked to the kitchen where she eventually found him. He was making coffee and preparing their breakfast; toasted bread slices, butter, a jar with chocolate and one with jam and- of course- fresh donuts were on the table. "Good morning." she said giving him a kiss and sat on a chair.

"Good morning sunshine." He replied and sat across her. "The donuts are fresh. I bought them from the store across the street."

"What would I do without you?" He smiled at her and kissed her hand. His blue eyes were smiling with him and they seemed to be happy like he was. She smiled back, drank a little coffee and placed the cup on the table. She looked at him eating a bread slice with chocolate. "I think…I think we should tell them about…about us."

Deeks placed the slice on his place and looked at her. The happy face was gone. He had taken his serious look and stared at his girlfriend. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? How long do you think we can hide it from them?" He stood up and went over the sink staring at the cabinets avoiding looking at her. "They are our friends."

He was angry, a little, but angry. "Granger knows." He turned to face her to see her expression. She wasn't that much surprised. She was surprised that her boyfriend knew it. "He knows about us. A few days ago, he talked to me about it. He said that he knows about us and if we ever cause any problem in the line of duty, I'm gone."

"Wh…what do you mean gone? Gone where?"

"He's going to send me back to LAPD." He paused for a moment and stared at her. "And if I'm gone, he'll bring you a new partner. And you won't trust him at all and you'll try to have your own back. And Callen and Sam won't have your back because they'll think that your partner has." He was actually yelling. "And because of your stupid choices, I may lose you." Suddenly, he calmed down. He stopped yelling at her. She was feeling like a six-year-old kid who was scolded. "And if I lose you...then I'm done. Because five years ago, when I saw you at that gym, you gave me a reason to live. You gave me a reason to wake up every day. And if I lose that reason, then it's not worth for me living. Because I don't have a life without you."

She was looking at him eyes ready to cry. She hadn't realized how much he loved her, what she meant to him. "Why didn't you tell me about Granger?"

"Because it never crossed my mind that you'd want to tell everyone about us." She stood up and went to the bedroom. She got dressed and left.

For the rest of the day, they weren't talking to each other, not in the car, not in the Mission. After the case was closed, Callen left to go see his partner at the hospital and Kensi and Deeks left separately.

* * *

The two women were at the living room; Julia was sitting on the couch and Kensi was lying next to her with her head on her mother's legs. Julia was playing with her daughter's hair like she was doing when she was a kid. They weren't talking. They were enjoying the silence. Sometimes that silence was enough for them.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kensi looked up at her mother who went to open the door. Kensi adjusted herself more comfortable to the couch by putting her head on a pillow and she stayed there. _"Is Kensi here?"_ She jumped off the couch when she heard the voice of her blond detective. She got up and saw him coming her way. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting at you this morning. I'm sorry for not telling you about Granger. I'm sorry for everything. Today, I realize that you are more important to me than I had ever imagined. But I want you to understand me. I can't lose you. I'm a dead man walking without you, Kens."

She walked to him and hugged him. "I love you." she said. He held her in his arms and he wasn't letting her go. Julia was looking at them smiling. Her daughter was happy, she was finally happy. And that was all she needed.

**I know that they probably won't fight for something like that. But since no one knows about them, I thought I could write that (in combination with the possible departure of Deeks for the LAPD). Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Hug Day!**


End file.
